Talk:Delta Flyer type
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Essentially a duplicate of Delta Flyer, and as it's the only one, we don't need a "type" article for it.--31dot 01:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' - not only that, it's type is shuttlecraft. — Morder (talk) 01:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hold on, their are two of them (not one), and we use "type" as a designator when we don't have a class name. I'm not liking either justification here, since thus far they are both false reasons. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Traditional naming for shuttlecraft are "Type-X" and "Class-F" so either way it's still named wrong. It's a shuttlecraft not a ship. It would be "Type-Delta Flyer shuttlecraft" or something similar. — Morder (talk) 03:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::How is the fact that it is a shuttlecraft and not a ship matter? Why would we make up an even more convoluted and fake naming scheme standard? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh. Not gonna argue with you because I don't care to. We all have our opinions and you disagree with them, no big deal. I stand by my decision. — Morder (talk) 03:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete': I could've sworn we had this discussion two, three, or four years, but the page doesn't appear to have been created before (nothing in the log) so I might be misremembering. However, unlike , say, a Class F or Type-9 shuttlecraft, there were only two Delta Flyers and they weren't created after a lengthy ship/shuttle class design process (that we can assume most are), and weren't created to be used as a design template for other vessels. They custom made the original Flyer, then it got destroyed, so they made another one. Oh wait, the discussion is on Talk:Delta Flyer II#A Delta Flyer class?, with comments from a younger (2007) version of myself.--Tim Thomason 04:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::...and THERE are some real grounds. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) So why not just say that in the first place?--31dot 11:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Good job finding that discussion, Tim. :) My opinion really hasn't changed since then. A "class" article (whether for a starship, or shuttle, or very similar, a species; whether with a known name or with an unknown one) only makes sense if there actually is information that can be put on that article. If there isn't, it's just a waste of a reader's time to make him click on a link that yields nothing new. If any class article only has one or two known members, we should think twice about creating a separate article for it. -- Cid Highwind 14:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution